Locked in Time
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Lisa begins to discover somethings about herself and the lone male of the Loud siblings. An accident ends with the two stuck together in a frozen time. it is here where feeling begin to change and reveal themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Entry 0A5521_

 _The experiment was a success, my time compression device worked almost perfectly. There is still a slight discrepancy in the chrono phase variance, probably due to the excess and gross overabundance of chronitons and tachyon particles produced as a by-product of the machine_

 _I am wonder if this is due to my machine or if there is another variable at play here. This will require further study, perhaps I can find away to harness these excess particles. With Lincoln as my assistance, my research and development has sped up exponentially. I am glad to have at least one familial unit with decent IQ._

 _Speaking of which, family issues are continuing to bedevil me, a surge in aggression is probably what sent Lincoln to seek my company. Again, this will require further examination to ascertain the situation._

 _As for now, I will continue to make pleasantries with my male sibling. His company makes me…happy? I am also learning more about him and his hobbies…He is an interesting subject to say the least, his extracurricular activities have gained my intrigue. I will endeavour to learn and record more_

 _Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 _Entry 0A5522_

 _Another success, I have managed to perfect the machine to hold the halt time for as long as I please. This has opened more avenues of research, not to mention that it has freed my time greatly for other pursuits._

 _This machine has allowed me to study my siblings in closer detail, letting me learn a great few things about them. With the machine and my cameras, there is nothing that my siblings can hide from me. As much as I wish to give them privacy, I would rather have to knowledge. I will not defend my reasoning…as I don't have a good argument._

 _Subject Lincoln has been closer examined, his motives for seeking my company seemed to vastly differ from what I expected. I thought it was to get away from our other siblings or possible as a spy implement bout our parental units to keep an eye on my safety._

 _Further study has indicated something very different…I am not totally positive on his motives, but I have a theory in place._

 _Only time will tell the truth._

 _Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 _Entry 0A5543_

 _My eighth birthday has arrived, bringing with it the usual festivities. The gifts where borings, the standard gifts give to me by my family…With one exception. Subject Lincoln has gone above and beyond what was normally expected of the gift giving. He had spent his entire allowance, which he'd saved up for some reason or another._

 _What he bought me…It left me speechless and our other family members speechless, those who understood anyway. Lincoln had bought me a signed, first edition copy of "Stephen Hawking: A Quest for The Theory of Everything" and a signed letter of authenticity along with it. Something which would have costed him a lot of money after the unfortunate passing of the scientist._

 _As much as I wanted to hold back, I couldn't do so. I hugged my brother and wept in both happiness and sadness. It was clear that this was a big deal for me…When I offered to repay him in anyway he wanted, he whispered in my ear that all he wants is the pleasure of my company. This puzzles me, I will need to study further into phenomena_

 _Lisa Loud, Signing off_

 _Entry 0A5563_

 _It's been a full month since my birthday, my progress has…most certainly grown. I have a better understanding of Lincoln, though things still seem to puzzle me. There is an odd feeling in my chest when I am around him that I don't quite understand, my first instinct was telling me that is was a medical issue. Further research dispelled that notion._

 _I asked my older siblings, only one of whom gave me a straight forward answer. Luna told me that what I was feeling was attraction…The feeling means that I really like somebody and that it was my bodies way of telling me this._

 _This feeling scares me, my scientific mind telling me to push the ideas out of my brain. That the very idea is wrong on a fundamental level… but a stronger voice is tell me to pursue it, to nurture the feeling._

 _Is it possible that I'm in love with my own brother…IS this what love feels like…Why is it so terrifying? I need to deliberate on this_

 _Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 _I'm not a stranger to seeing my siblings…pleasure themselves on occasion. It tends to pop up quite frequently on my camera's video feed and for the sake of their privacy I delete them. I have studied their habits enough already to get the information I need anyway, no point keeping the video_

 _Until I saw this one video on my feed…Of Lincoln. He was once of the rarer finds on the feed, despite being a fifteen-year-old boy. I'd managed to catch some footage, but it was very rare._

 _This makes what I see on the feed even more shocking, to the point where my heart skipped a beat. Lincoln went about his business and I watched in fascination. I half expected him to pull out a laptop or a pornographic magazine, something along those lines. Instead, he pulled out a pair of panties. This is shocking on its own to think that you brother is masturbating to one of your sibling's panties, even more shocking when those panties belong to you. Due to the high quality of the camera, I knew they were my panties wrapped around my brother's penis and my name he is moaning between pants… my brother was masturbating to me._

 _Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 **A/N – Hi folks, Tamashi here.**

 **I know this isn't another chapter of Going through the motions or anything on the vote list, but this was a request I got from someone who wants to remain anonymous. They have been enjoying my stories and requested I write something form them, which I normally wouldn't do.**

 **I will be writing this instead of one of the voted-on story ideas because of that and I will still be writing Going through the motions so don't worry**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story, it will be rated M for obvious mature content. This story will be written in the style of like diary entries, containing some of Lisa's inner thoughts and experiences.**

 **If you guys, have any questions, comments, idea, suggestion or criticism, leave a review or send me a private message and I will respond to you either in a PM or in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, ciao for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Entry 0A6221_

 _I have noticed my mind wandering, my thoughts becoming filled with various scenarios with my male sibling. It frustrates me, detracts me from my work. I think… I know that Lincoln sees me in a non-familial light, I will find out why._

 _As for other pressing matters, such as the Time Compression Device or the TCD as Lincoln nicknamed it. The various flaws in the design have begun to show, such as the device activating when accidently struck by something. Luckily these incidents have only been minor, resulting in minor setbacks. A Review of the schematic's and enacting of a new safety protocol is in order to avoid possible disaster._

 _I just hope to clear my mind before I do so, a distracted mind is an unproductive mind._

 _Lisa loud, signing off._

* * *

 _Entry 0A6223_

 _These damnable imperfections have done it, a minor meltdown occurred due to a wiring issue. If it weren't for Lincoln's quick thinking, we may have been injured further. Luckily, I escaped with only minor lacerations and Lincoln with a broken arm, the worst injury caused by my experimentation by far._

 _As recompense for injuring him, I offered to help Lincoln with tasks he would be unable to preform whilst his arm is healing. I informed him that I would help no matter the task, an unconscious slip on my path. Though I excited to see if he takes my offer_

 _So far, I have only helped with a few menial, mundane tasks. Perhaps tonight might prove interesting, as no doubt Lincoln will need help bathing. I am a scientist… I shouldn't be having these thoughts…It troubles me_

 _Lisa Loud, signing off._

* * *

 _Entry 0A6225_

 _It took a few days of not bathing, but Lincoln relented to my offer of assistance. It did also require some not-so-subtle prodding from a few of our other siblings, namely Lori. The experience was… I am at a loss for an accurate way to describe it._

 _Lincoln's body was surprisingly muscular yet very lean, probably due to training with our athletically inclined sibling. Despite being fifteen years of age, my brother has an underwhelming amount of body hair, except around his pubic region. His penis was above average for his age, sitting at five and a half inches_

 _Admiration for my brother's body aside, the whole thing was a great bonding experience once we passed the initial awkwardness and subject Lincoln has begun to show a great deal of comfort around me. I loo forward to more experiences with him._

 _Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 _Entry (Data corrupted)_

 _Ueew-e939iofkefknkelwnflewknfekklkdkednekdndkenksdskflnlkdndskdnklaskd rgknknslfknj eofnilfnafqpfn;of jwikfn lkwnf wfkl nqwlkfnszcnasionfc;vmopefmpoefm[ocmomso;mfcs;mm wdsmf qlkwf.n fe; ;lefm s.f,.m as;fcmas;lf mqwpo;mwipfnqwiwfn1rk1nsopfmqpwm c_

 _F fqjfqejfpejfq Fkjfqep Fjqeofqe Fjqeoofje3ri3-0r032ri3-ri32 ri3=0ri0233333333riekof ljoi2rj32-e9vmwepejtmg3r09jdg03p94jotm34powejg-wrgkrwpoelj;fpw ejgpo;rwjgpoe;jgp oewjgmwep;jgewpgknweigknewklgnewlknfifjdpfj kdnvlkdnvnddvkldnkvndkdnvdknvdkv_

 _Djvnodnvioevneivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvelkdnvoenoienprvkd;vls;;m;jveoubroih0th0825ghgj0349[pmg4g4'pupug'gem4;oegmke;odgkme;gkme;g, ,eimkg,esikgmrkzf./vmdFM?vesKfm/,;/lek_

 _Fjqe3r13r-4ir2-r-0r03ri2r320ri32_

 _Ofjgejfejfejfe9fefqef2gjfojfogjrogjewogjfq-fja[sruf-4gtjprwfii4fh42pg_

* * *

 _(Data corrupted)_

 _Ru blf ziv ivzwrmt gsrh, gsvm nb zggvnkgh gl fhv gsv GXW'h yb-kilwfxg gl kszhv hsrug lyqvxgh rmgl gsv gdl grnvhgivznh. Gsv xivwrg wlvh szev gl tl gl Ormxlom uli xlnrmt fk drgs gsv rwvz dsvm R wrwm'g hvv rg._

Zmbdzb, tvggrmt yzxp gl gsv nzggvi zg szmw. Ru blf xlfow kilyzyob tfvhh uiln gsv grgov lu gsrh vmgib, gsviv dzh z xirgrxzo uzrofiv lu gsv GDW'h hbhgvnh. R droo mlg yliv blf drgs gsv hxrvmxv lu gsv rmxrwvmg, yfg nv zmw Ormxlom ziv gizkkvw rm z hvkzizgv grnv hgivzn.

Yvuliv R tl lm, Obmm. Ru blf hvv gsrh nvhhztv, dv wlm'g yoznv blf…Dvoo, Ormxlom wlvhm'g yoznv blf. Rg dzh zm zxxrwvmg, z uivzp hvirvh lu lxxfiivmxvh gszg qfhg szkkvm gl uriv zh dv dviv gvhgrmt gsv nzxsrmv. Dv pmld blf nfhg uvvo tfrogb zmw dsrov R gsrmp blf ziv z nvzg svzwvw rtmliznfh, rg dzhm'g blfi uzfog.  
Zh uli gibrmt gl ivgfim gl lfi kilkvi grnvhgivzn, Ormxlom zmw R ziv dliprmt grivovhhob ivyfrowrmt gsv nzxsrmv. Gsv lmob rhhfv rh tlrmt gl yv kilxfirmt z kldvi hlfixv hgilmt vmlfts gl hsrug fh yzxp gsilfts gsv grnv hgivzn, hl R zn fmhfiv sld olmt rg droo gzpv gl kivulin zmlgsvi qfnk.

Wl mlg dliib, dv droo yv urmv. Dv droo hvv blf hllm.

Ormxlom Olfw zmw Orhz Olfw, hrtmrmt luu

* * *

 _… System shutting down_

 _…. System rebooting_

 _…. Restoring last entry_

 _… Adjusting Chrono Phase Varience_

 _… Adjustment successful_

 _… Decoding Cipher Sequence_

 _… Displaying entry_

* * *

 _Event Zero_

 _If you are reading this, then my attempts to use the TCD's by-product to phase shift objects into the two timestreams. The credit does have to go to Lincoln for coming up with the idea when I didn't see it._

 _Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand. If you could probably guess from the title of this entry, there was a critical failure of the TWD's systems. I will not bore you with the science of the incident, but me and Lincoln are trapped in a separate time stream._

 _Before I go on, Lynn. If you see this message, we don't blame you…Well, Lincoln doesn't blame you. It was an accident, a freak series of occurrences that just happen to fire as we were testing the machine. We know you must feel guilty and while I think you are a meat headed ignoramus, it wasn't your fault._

 _As for trying to return to our proper timestream, Lincoln and I are working tirelessly rebuilding the machine. The only issue is going to be procuring a power source strong enough to shift us back through the time stream, so I am unsure how long it will take to preform another jump._

 _Do not worry, we will be fine. We will see you soon._

 _Lincoln Loud and Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 **A/N – Hi folks, Tamashi here.**

 **I know this isn't another chapter of Going through the motions or anything on the vote list, but this was a request I got from someone who wants to remain anonymous. They have been enjoying my stories and requested I write something form them, which I normally wouldn't do.**

 **I will be writing this instead of one of the voted-on story ideas because of that and I will still be writing Going through the motions so don't worry**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story, it will be rated M for obvious mature content. This story will be written in the style of like diary entries, containing some of Lisa's inner thoughts and experiences.**

 **Now onto your reviews**

 **Msjorten – I was a bit sceptical of the ship at first, but it quickly became one of my favourites. It up there with Lunacoln and Luancoln**

 **LucklessBlock86 – Will do :P**

 **guest-pass – While I am also a fan of the more cutie moments, there is an odd fascination with a younger-older relationship. I am glad you could enjoy my work, it makes me happy to no end.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds – It's gonna get even more complicated now, trust me**

 **Omega Ultra – Well thank your for choosing my story to read, I know the feeling of wanting to read something longer but either you've read them all or you don't have the time. Thank you, I tried to capture her personality as well as I possibly could. I tend to struggle with the more complex and intelligent characters. Sorry for the cohesion issue, like I said. I tend to have issue writing the more intelligent characters, but I'll keep you're advice in mind. As for her tone of speaking, it is her inner voice. I feel would be less professional because it just her writing down her thoughts, rather than talking to somebody. Thank you for you review, I do hope you keep reading my work**

 **If you guys, have any questions, comments, idea, suggestion or criticism, leave a review or send me a private message and I will respond to you either in a PM or in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, ciao for now**


	3. Chapter 3

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Entry (Corrupted Data)_

 _I am unaware of how much time has passed, not in the real timeline anyway. The only way I remain sane, is to write down my thoughts. Rebuilding the device is taking more time than I expected due to the lack of usable resources, making the endeavour more trying._

 _Lincoln… He is showing exponential maturity in the face of this adversity, pulling more towards him. Some nights I curse this human attraction, guiding me to bite the proverbial forbidden fruit._

 _We have also discovered we are not alone, something stalks us from a distance. We do not know much but from what we can see of the creatures, is utterly terrifying. The creatures appear to be horrific, eight-limbed monstrosities, twisted and warped by god knows what form of experimentation._

 _They seem to hunt in small packs, using crude and primitive looking serrated blades. With some investigation, I have discovered that when not in pursuit of prey, they tend to walk upright on four limbs; using the other four to perform various other functions. However, when in pursuit of prey, they can easily shift into using up to all eight limbs for locomotion._

 _Their upper four limbs possess adaptable grasping appendages; they seem to change the musculature to use them as hands, complete with opposable digits, instead of grasping feet. These appendages are strong enough that they can actually climb and run completely upside down, attached to virtually any surface. They also possess prehensile tails that seems to assist in balance._

 _This strange species appears reptilian; however, their skin does not possess the tell-tale scales that many reptiloid species exhibit. Rather, their skin is a rough-hewn texture, almost stonelike - very similar some species lizards. They possess two eyes deeply recessed in their skulls, and a tympanic-like membrane for hearing._

 _This is all simply from distant observation, I would be weary about getting close to one of theses creatures. For now they do not seem hostile, I hypothesize that that may not last long._

 _Due to the time need to repair the device so we my return to our time, scavenge for food and now prepare to fend off a potential hostile species. These entries may be further apart, not that anyone is really reading these entries._

 _Lisa Loud – Signing off_

* * *

 _Entry (Unknown)_

 _How much time has passed since my last entry, it feels like months are passing me by. My focus seems to be waning more than usual, reconstruction has all but halted. My excuse to Lincoln was that I need to gather more parts, a partial lie on my part. Lincoln has been nothing but understanding to my situation, heeding me to slow down so I do not over work myself… I can't…The longer I am around Lincoln in this isolation, the more my resolve begins to wear away._

 _It's not because I hate his company, quite the opposite in fact. The more I know, the more I grow attached to him. My thoughts towards have been far from familial, my dreams beginning to veer into the sexual nature. I have noticed a similar occurrence happening with Lincoln. He thinks I don't notice, but I do as he is terrible at hiding it._

 _Being around him during the day has also proven a distraction, pulling my mind off the task at hand. Every time he gets close to me, I smell him. Normally, somebody not bathing for an extended period of time would be disgusting. With Lincoln, his scent arouses me in some strange way._

 _I don't understand…_

 _Why do I feel this way?_

 _This is not Logical…._

 _Why can't I fight this feeling…._

 _Perhaps it's time to lay my feeling bare…_

 _Lisa Loud – Signing off_

* * *

 **A/N – I am surprised how much you guys like this story and oddly, it's quickly becoming one of my favourites to write as well. As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything.**

 **I will try to stretch out the story longer, even if it means I have to shorten chapters because of it. I tend to get a complaint that I mess up the flow, so I hope that I am going slow enough for you guys. Let me know what you think anyway**

 **Review time**

 **guest-pass – It does suck that Lisa is one of the oddest ships out there but what can ya do, write more is my answer. Thanks for placing your trust in me, I hope you are enjoying my stories. I see you referred to Going Through the Motion, Lisa will probably stay just familial in that story. This is the her turn to be paired with Lincoln**

 **BattleUnit13 – Thank you friend, Any suggestions are welcomed and your wait won't be long**

 **Guest Stereotype – Yes, you are correct. I did use a cipher for the entry, don't bother deciphering it though, It's the same as the last entry. I guess I felt a bit lazy and added the cipher for effect.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds – Sort of true, boding was happening before Event Zero**

 **Omega Ultra – I love responding to reviews, interacting with my readers. Not to please that my rating went down, guess I'll have to try harder then. I am trying to portray that the situation's wearing on her and the longer she's around him, the more nervous she gets as the tries to decipher her feeling for Lincoln. I will try to add more awkwardness to her, thanks for the advice my friend.**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime – Thanks for your review, I will keep up the good work. Also, awesome name**

 **Jasongd – Hello again, Thanks for your review. Also, Waiting*. Sorry, it was bugging me a little :P**

 **FanBoy-Guest – That they are**

 **Thank you for leaving your review, I hope to hear more from you guys. I hope you enjoyed the story. Ciao for Now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Entry (Corrupted Data)_

 _I went for it, expressed my feelings to Lincoln. My attempted was butchered by mumbles and nervous stuttering, the words barely escaping. How Lincoln was able to understand me is lost to me, no matter how much I analyse the situation._

 _What he did next, stunned me to silence. He kissed me, not the gentle familial kiss… a passionate kiss you would expect from a lover, from what I observed from my parental units and older sibling's relationships. My lips still tingle from our heated exchange, a sweet taste remains leftover._

 _Yet despite the isolation from any form of sexual stimuli, Lincoln refuses to go beyond osculating and "light petting" until I am older. Is this because he does not trust himself not to hurt me in a sexual encounter? He has amazing self-control, not doubt living with so many females would teach a adolescent boy to hone his control._

 _I really wish I could do more research into this subject, maybe to better ready myself for a more adult relationship. Perhaps on our next trip to the mall, I can steal myself away to pick up some "Research material" for analysis_

 _As for the creatures I spoke of in the previous entry. They haven't ventured any closer, but in this frozen world there are only so many sources of food. We have witnessed barbarity of these creatures, to other living creatures in this frozen timeline. They seem to ignore "non" inhabitants, I.E the people outside our current time stream._

 _I have not seen many other creatures, simple remains mostly picked clean of meat and some bones. These are no doubt what is used to fashion clothing or weapons. For now, we seem safe from them._

 _On a lighter note, Lincoln and I have discovered that we can influence people outside our timestream. The actual result of our actions is unknow, but it still a form of mild amusement for the time being._

 _Supplies seem to be growing low, I may need to space out these entries to more important events only. At least until we can acquire more. So no more rambling on from now on, unless it's important information._

 _Lisa Loud – Signing off_

* * *

 _Entry (Corrupted Data)_

 _It happened, the creatures came after us. Luckily we were ready for such an offensive, barricading certain areas in the house. If it affects the normal timestream, that's unfortunate but it is a necessary evil._

 _Fortunately, they don't have any projectile weaponry, due to the nature of our current existence. Unfortunately, we don't have anything either. Luckily with my genius and Lincoln's ingenuity and vast knowledge of video game weaponry that could feasibly work in reality, our weaponry surpasses theirs._

 _What we've learnt is that their stone like skin protects them from electrical based weapon's, but their reptilian nature makes the sceptical to thermal and fire-based weapons. Heated blades and such work very effectively, my current project aside from reconstruction is working on something Lincoln dubs a thermal lance… Test have been surprisingly positive that such a device works_

 _Explosive prove equally ineffective, the blast simply freezing in time. The rules of this timestream still boggle my mind. Unfortunately, I do not have time to sit down and contemplate it._

 _This may be my only for some time, Limited supplies and constant threat of attack makes it difficult to write_

 _Lisa Loud – signing off_

 _Entry (Corrupted Data)_

 _A lot of time has passed since my last entry, judging from my biology studies. It has been five years since event zero, making my current biological age thirteen years of age and Lincoln is Twenty-one years of age. Making him the oldest sibling, much to his dismay of having to miss a normal childhood._

 _Much to his reluctance, I managed to convince Lincoln to celebrate his ascension into adulthood, which he is doing right now. He hadn't want but I used the logic that he will only become an adult once in his life, which seemed to convince him._

 _I think he deserves the break, to let loose a bit. He has does so much to protect me, even giving up hours of sleep so I can rest. he stands watch, never complaining once. He really is my hero._

 _I am going to join him before he gets too inebriated and it'll give me a chance to look after him for once._

 _Lisa Loud – Signing off_

* * *

 _Entry (Lemon)_

 _My body is sore from last night, a worthwhile experience regardless. When I got to him, he was well into the pilfered supply of alcohol. Also, he had gotten into the every growing pile of dirty clothes, his inebriated mind obviously needing sexual relief._

 _When I walked in, he had my panties to his nose. He was slowly stroking himself, his eyes closed so he didn't notice me until I was right in front of him. Even when drunk, Lincoln is a perfect gentleman. Trying to cover himself, turning away from me… Not that it hid anything, especially nothing I haven't seen before._

 _Before anyone who possibly reads this and judges him, I was the one who instigated things. When I pushed his hands away, he turned a deep shade of red. This wasn't my first time seeing male genitalia, certainly my first time handling though._

 _"Do you really want to do this Lis, it could change you in a huge way"_

 _Those words still roll round in my cranium, my answer still the same even now_

 _"Yesh, I love you Lincoln"_

 _He kissed me, a kiss unlike our normal kisses. This kiss would sloppier, more filled with passion. I could taste the alcohol on his lips, the bitter taste does little to deter me. His hand slipped up the shirt had "Borrowed" from the mall on our last trip when my clothes started to get too small._

 _I felt his fingers tease my nipples, sending a shiver down my spine. His touch was pleasurable, despite his inexperience with the female body. His kisses trailed down my neck as he pulled off my top._

 _As embarrassing as it is to admit, he had me a quivering mess. His slow deliberate touches on my most sensitive areas, his tongue teasing me when he got between my legs. I could feel my warm juices run down legs, quickly my first orgasm. It was more intense as my research material had warned me about, deceptive piece of smut._

 _"You ready Lis?"_

 _When he asked me that, I lost all speech. It wasn't hard to deduce what he meant, his throbbing erection said it all. All I could do was nod, unprepared for what was coming next. His thrust may have been gentle, but pain shot through me like electricity._

 _He had taken my virginity, a new liquid running down my legs as he pinned me against the wall. Once again, I applaud Lincoln's self-control. He waited for me, the struggle not to move evident on his face. But once I was ready, he didn't hold back._

 _He gave me his all, and I gave him mine. We spent the night doing it like Lagomorphs, using various surfaces. Side Note, I am sorry Lilly for defiling your changing table. Having him inside me may be social wrong but emotionally feels right._

 _This morning Lincoln woke with a hangover and a has since refused to look at me. I hope I haven't damaged our relationship beyond repair. We will have to see what the future holds._

 _Lisa Loud – Signing off_

* * *

 **A/N – I am surprised how much you guys like this story and oddly, it's quickly becoming one of my favourites to write as well. As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything.**

 **I do hope that wasn't going to quick, probably going to space out the Lemony scenes. Tell me what you guys think anyway. Like I said, I tend to get a ton of compliants regarding my pacing**

 **Review Time –**

 **Dogbertcarroll – It's kinda obvious that they're in the normal setting, everything is just frozen. But If you really want a bit more detail, I'll add it in the next chapter**

 **A Two Sided Figure – Well thank you, it's always nice to know somebody is enjoying my work. I am also glad to take a less popular ship and shed some light onto it. As for the style, it's one I haven't really seen done before. So I thought, why not give it try. Also, Welcome back friend.**

 **Jasongd – It's ok dude, we all make mistakes. Thanks for your support.**

 **Nuuo- Thanks, I didn't want the story to just be them stuck. It doesn't make n interesting story. So, I threw em in to spice things up a bit. As for what they eat, I think I answered that question. Also, awesome Doctor Who Reference, also missed it though**

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime – Well, Gustauve. Vielen Dank für das Lesen meiner Geschichte (Thank you very much for reading my story)**

 **The Keeper of the world – Thanks, didn't want things to get boring. A good story needs conflict. What better than meat eating void monsters to cause conflict**

 **Well that's it for now guys, I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave me a review or a PM to let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, questions or critics. I will endevoour to answer them in the next chapter**

 **Ciao for now my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Entry (Corrupted Data)_

 _My sixteenth birthday has arrived, it has me thinking. What will Lincoln and I do when we return back to our time, will we return to our time in our current forms or will we return to our child forms._

 _Getting back on the topic of my birthday, Lincoln has once again pulled through with what some would call a miracle. While I am furious that he disappeared for a large chunk of time…What mounts for time in this existence anyway, but he managed to surprise me. Not only had he gotten me my favourite cake, which we had all but pilfered to exhaustion over time. He had managed to get his hands on a beautiful engagement ring, which would probably cost hundreds if not thousands in normal society._

 _We have been together in this place for equivalent of eight years, in a proper relationship for three of those years. It was then that Lincoln decided it was time to further relationship, further than our frequent sexual encounters._

 _When I saw him come in to the house, covered in a mix of the creature's blue-grey blood and his own. My heart nearly stopped when he dropped to his knees in front of me, making me think I was about to lose him to his injuries._

 _Instead, he pulls a box from his pocket. My heart stopped for a completely different reason in that moment, my breath leaving me when he spoke._

 _"Lisa Loud, will you do me the honour of marrying me"_

 _I couldn't decide if I should slap him for getting hurt or kiss him and say yes. Opting for both options, I slapped him across the face and then threw my arms around him. I gave him teary response of "Yesh, I will"_

 _Now it's my turn to give him good news, but I don't know how to tell him I'm pregnant. I might wait a few days before letting him know._

 _Lisa Loud – Signing out_

* * *

 _Entry (Data Corrupted)_

 _Lincoln took the news better than I expected, only fainting once during the whole conversation. He was a bit shocked that despite our precautions and use of contraception, that I still managed to get pregnant._

 _It is my theory, that our first encounter is what caused it. It being the only time we did not use contraception and that they where delayed by the timestream shift. Meaning either his sperm was dormant for some time or simple severely delayed or as Lincoln said that It was just dumb luck_

 _Following the news of my pregnancy, Lincoln wanted to put off the jump back to our timestream. So as not to put stress on myself or the baby, a notion I quickly countered with unsettling news_

 _The chroniton fissure that was left in the wake of our first jump is slowly healing itself, meaning that waiting would mean it would be harder to preform the jump. We'd come this far to get home, faced near death several times at the hands of those creatures…(Lincoln has anyway)… Without the Chroniton Fissure, we can't make the jump home._

 _It was a hard choice for both of us, one that could mean the death of our child. We decide to hold out for a while, so we can discuss it further, which seemed to appease Lincoln for now. I'm not one for religion but god bless Lincoln and his endless patience and understanding._

 _I hope we can get through this intact._

 _Lisa Loud – Signing off_

* * *

 _Entry (Error Damaged Data)_

 _Rbvj'wnoieD;OMLv fskb zf,Cw4KGM EB NER g_

 _Brs mlFNdgMLv_

 _sdbpMLfmg_

 _mvegkmdbndsmz_

 _'vm kzdvDKvKSJD?VK"KVs,bdkmkndmknldsnvdw'ngprn'sidnVDSjbov:KFN'SDKNGVNDLS /KNVn/dknv dfl/kn, vfk.n, ,f b/klf.n,v /fk.n,b lk/fn v'fp';blFBNkdn fdlcvmzl;vmflmfB_

 _KikldlmvWE JK GVIEWNGVDSKNVDSKNV FMNDG VVfdkbmvklbndfkbcnc /cbm fmbz xmcbfZL ffsjvndskjfbwdpojvornvrklrnvrlknv w;rlgm erjkng oknfwokfn rwofnlv wdkjvn wk kwnf kkje fweekj fkj wkedk pofjelnfwelfwm wlkewnf_

 _Kbf fdlmv,sd_

 _Lmvfskndbz_

* * *

 _Entry (Error - Partial Data restored)_

 _Nb hrcgvvmgs yrigswzb szh ziirevw, rg szh nv gsrmprmt. Dszg droo Ormxlom zmw R wl dsvm dv ivgfim yzxp gl lfi grnv, droo dv ivgfim gl lfi grnv rm lfi xfiivmg ulinh li droo dv ivgfim gl lfi xsrow ulinh._

 _Tvggrmt yzxp lm gsv glkrx lu nb yrigswzb, Ormxlom szh lmxv ztzrm kfoovw gsilfts drgs dszg hlnv dlfow xzoo z nrizxov. Dsrov R zn ufirlfh gszg sv wrhzkkvzivw uli z ozitv xsfmp lu grnv…Dszg nlfmgh uli grnv rm gsrh vcrhgvmxv zmbdzb, yfg sv nzmztvw gl hfikirhv nv. Mlg lmob szw sv tlggvm nv nb uzelfirgv xzpv, dsrxs dv szw zoo yfg krouvivw gl vcszfhgrlm levi grnv. Sv szw nzmztvw gl tvg srh szmwh lm z yvzfgrufo vmtztvnvmg irmt, dsrxs dlfow kilyzyob xlhg sfmwivwh ru mlg gslfhzmwh rm mlinzo hlxrvgb._

 _Dv szev yvvm gltvgsvi rm gsrh kozxv uli vjfrezovmg lu vrtsg bvzih, rm z kilkvi ivozgrlmhsrk uli gsivv lu gslhv bvzih. Rg dzh gsvm gszg Ormxlom wvxrwvw rg dzh grnv gl ufigsvi ivozgrlmhsrk, ufigsvi gszm lfi uivjfvmg hvcfzo vmxlfmgvih._

 _Dsvm R hzd srn xlnv rm gl gsv slfhv, xlevivw rm z nrc lu gsv xivzgfiv'h yofv-tivb yollw zmw srh ldm. Nb svzig mvziob hglkkvw dsvm sv wilkkvw gl srh pmvvh rm uilmg lu nv, nzprmt nv gsrmp R dzh zylfg gl olhv srn gl srh rmqfirvh._

 _Rmhgvzw, sv kfooh z ylc uiln srh klxpvg. Nb svzig hglkkvw uli z xlnkovgvob wruuvivmg ivzhlm rm gszg nlnvmg, nb yivzgs ovzermt nv dsvm sv hklpv._

 _"Orhz Olfw, droo blf wl nv gsv slmlfi lu nziibrmt nv"_

 _R xlfowm'g wvxrwv ru R hslfow hozk srn uli tvggrmt sfig li prhh srn zmw hzb bvh. Lkgrmt uli ylgs lkgrlmh, R hozkkvw srn zxilhh gsv uzxv zmw gsvm gsivd nb zinh zilfmw srn. R tzev srn gvzib ivhklmhv lu "Bvhs, R droo"_

 _Mld rg'h nb gfim gl trev srn tllw mvdh, yfg R wlm'g pmld sld gl gvoo srn R'n kivtmzmg. R nrtsg dzrg z uvd wzbh yvuliv ovggrmt srn pmld._

 _Orhz Olfw – Hrtmrmt lfg_

* * *

 _Entry (Data Restored)_

 _Damnation, they are getting bolder. This time they attacked the house directly, managing to overwhelm our defences. Some of the equipment has been severely damaged….hsbjbc snsmd dkn… We are going to need to preform the jump now or high probability suggest that the equipment will give out_

 _Akfedfewfjwefmewkfmewmfw'mfw'efme'mfmewm fewfnewifnweifefnwonfewofnwoknfdnc dknfweonfwelnfwef wlfnwekjfwekfn ejk vwkef wjekf wekjf knf kk rkv clrem'wfcwl/n w.n cd_

 _Ejwfnqewnfwe fcqew fn, wk,e ,mfen cdmasnc qwmndv q/wldv, dsjkv mv;flmvpdsmdonvsdovnsd dslkvnds vkskldnvsdoiln sd dsklvn sdjlv_

 _Damn, even now my words are becoming corrupted. Our way home seems to be dwindling fast, so we need to take it now. I can hear them circling the house, probably planning to attack again. Luckily we have figured how to rig fire traps, which should slow them down._

 _We have one chance, Wish us luck on our jump_

 _Lisa Loud – signing out_

* * *

 **A/N – I am surprised how much you guys like this story and oddly, it's quickly becoming one of my favourites to write as well. As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything.**

 **I do hope that isn't going to quick, probably going to space out the Lemony scenes to maybe every four chapters. Tell me what you guys think anyway. Like I said, I tend to get a ton of complaints regarding my pacing**

 **Review Time –**

 **A Two Sided Figure: You're welcome. It would be weird, especially with where this story is going. I did to show a progression of time, despite them being in a different timestream. Also, thank you so much for what you wrote on your profile. It means a lot to read that and know that I am actually a favourite of somebodies. PS. I like to just go with the flow, I usually never plan ahead in a story.**

 **Nuuo: I don't know, Maybe or I will add something in the stories closing chapter to summarise Lincoln's feeling on what's happened. The situation will be fixed and there will be more lemon later. So keep reading**

 **Jasongd: Thanks Bud, glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Dogbertcarroll: I have now established a reason why they didn't just leave, that and the creatures hunting them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more chapters will be coming so don't fret. I am going to be a lot busier now with school and work, but I haven't forgotten this yet. A Ciao for now my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Entry 0001_

 _I watched the rift seal itself shut, the creatures snarling on the other side. The utter terror that if we had been a few seconds late shutting the machine down, they could have stepped across the threshold into our existence. It had taken the combine might of Lincoln, Lynn, Lori and Luna to keep them at bay._

 _The reunion was more than awkward, haven taken a lot of convincing to prove that we are who we say we are. It feels strange to be older than some of my previously elder siblings, not much time having passed for them. After some time and much debate, we had them believing us._

 _Four months had passed in real time, meaning two years for us was a month for them._

 _It took a lot of my willpower not to rush over to Lincoln's side, despite seeing blood drip down from his nose. The side effects of the travel where expected, the sudden influx of tachyon particles having a degradation effect on our bodies._

 _My face must have gone white when the thought crossed my mind, my hand instinctually going to my stomach. This action had caught the attention of my siblings, obviously making them concerned. My eyes met Lincoln's, giving him a knowing look. A flash of worry appears on his face for a brief second, vanishing quickly._

 _Lincoln quickly draws their attention away, telling them about some of the experiences. He spends an hour telling them about their fights with horrifying creatures that Lynn ended up dubbed "time spider-lizardmen" and how we had built all manner of wacky weapons to deal with them._

 _Despite the awkwardness, I am glad to have returned home. My only concern is how our family will react to our relationship and my pregnancy. This is a secret we won't be able to keep hidden for long_

 _Lisa Loud signing off_

* * *

 _Entry 0002_

 _We seem to be integrating back into our familial life, no longer having to worry about dying on a daily basis. Lincoln still exhibits jumpiness, obviously struggling with instinct. The only thing that concerns me is the weird looks we are getting._

 _I'm not sure if it's because I am showing signs of being pregnant or if it's because Lincoln insists on sleeping with me. We eventually explained that as an instinctual thing, having been under constant attack. That hasn't stopped the looks, only lessening them._

 _As for the degradation effect of the chroniton particles and Tachyon particles has begun to take a toll on Lincoln. Strangely I do not seem effected by the same affliction as him, I grow more concerned by the day. I do have a plan, but I think he won't like it. It may be the only option I have to save the man I love and the father of my child._

 _I will have to have a conversation with him about it_

 _Lisa Loud Signing off_

* * *

 _Entry 0003_

 _It went better than I could have expected, my assumption on him not liking the plan. He may not like it, but he is fully aware of gravity of the situation. We argued for a good ten minutes, Lincoln wanting to push the plan until the baby is born._

 _I had to get him to understand that he might not survive that long if we don't do this, his child would lose their father._

 _He finally agreed, begrudgingly to the plan._

 _To be honest, I am glad to be returning the years Lincoln lost over the eight years._

 _Lisa Loud – Signing off_

* * *

 _Entry 0004_

 _The TCD has finally been dismantled completely, the parts being used for a new device. As for the blueprints for the TCD, they were shredded and burnt out of fear they fall into the wrong hands. I am leaving no chance for those things to find a way into our world, or to be let in._

 _I have begun construction on the new device, despite the protest from Lincoln and the rest of my family. While Lincoln's protest was valid, wanting to not put any undue stress on me or our unborn child. The rest of our siblings are doing it out of fear, not wanting to lose us again despite my insistence that we are going nowhere._

 _They might never understand why I am doing this, not that I want them to know due to the taboo relationship I have with our brother._

 _Some days I get so distracted, fiddling with the engagement ring on my finger. It reminds me to do everything in my power not to lose him. Some nights I can't help but stay awake just to watch him sleep next to me, his body huddled close to me as if protecting me from a danger that no longer exists._

 _While I am not saying that our other siblings and parental units don't care, they simply don't understand me like Lincoln does. When they aren't treating me like a fragile, fleeting moments that could disappear at a moments notice, they regard me with confusion or irritation as they cannot understand what I have to say_

 _Lincoln treats me like I am real, like a human being. When I cry, he wipes away all my tears. When I scream, he fights away all my fears. He's held my hand through so many years. Nothing short of an act or god or death will pull me away from him_

 _I am rambling again. My machine that I'm working on will use the chroniton and Tachyon particles in Lincoln's body to reduce him in age, effectively burning them up so they pose no danger to his health._

 _Though I fear I will be unable to do this to myself, due to the baby who I theorize is the one responsible for the diminished number of particles in my body._

 _I hope that this works. For the sake of Lincoln, myself and our child_

 _Lisa Loud, Signing off_

* * *

 ** _A/N – Hello my dearest readers, I am back once again. Did ya miss me? Pfft, probably not. Anyway, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been super busy with school and such. I do promise to try and update some of my stories, I have not forgotten you guys just yet._**

 ** _Anyway,_** **_you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

 ** _Also, I wanted to give a special thanks to A Two Sided Figure, The Keeper of Worlds, Omega Ultra, Jasongd, Nuuo, BattleUnit3 and Many others for sticking with this story and supporting my writing. As terrible as I'm sure it is._**

 ** _Review Time_**

 ** _BattleUnit3 – To be fair, the whole cipher thing was kinda to boost the word count of the story and to add a bit of intrigue to the story. As for the copy and paste, I suppose it's to protect writers' stories from being outright plagiarized. Yes, this chapter is them coming back_**

 ** _Anonanon-E-Mouse – No, the first bit is just me smacking my keyboard for some random keys. The second part is the cipher, not gonna tell you which one though. Also, thanks. I like uncommon pairings, we need more of it._**

 ** _A Two Sided Figure – Thanks, School just eats up a lot of time. So I don't get time to write, I will try to write when I can. Thanks for the support mate._**

 ** _Jasongd – Thanks, It's great to know people enjoy my writing._**

 ** _Nuuo – To be honest, I have no idea how many chapters I'm gonna do. I don't plan this stuff out whatsoever, more making it up off the cuff. As for the time spider-lizardmen, I don't think this is the last we've seen of them. No promises on that though. Also thanks, I'm not great with writing straight lemon. Thanks for the support._**

 ** _Rackno W – Thanks for the support and expect a probably happy ending_**

 ** _364wii – Well, It's not hard per say, it just a lot a big words needed. Pretty easy if you have a dictionary or thesaurus and you just need to remember her lisp. Don't be afraid to try._**

 ** _MS Darek – There is a way to decode some of the corrupted text, as I did use a cipher for some of it. Also, thank you. I am glad I was able to create a proper sense of suspension._**

 ** _The Keeper of Worlds – Welcome back my friend. Uh, I have a different approach and I only understood about half of what you said. Even with my extensive knowledge of science fiction, some of that blew over my head. No wait, I figured it out now. It took me a minute to do so._**

 ** _Review Time Over_**

 ** _I have a story request for anyone who is willing to write it. I would write it myself, but I am too busy and I already have a few stories In the works so I can't take on another project. Anyone willing to consider writing this, contact me in a pm. Your time and candour would be much appreciated._**

 ** _Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it, I hope to hear from y'all soon. Ciao for now my friends._**


	7. Chapter 7

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Entry 0015_

 _I hate seeing Lincoln like this, while being useless to stop it. Worse thing is the lying to cover my efforts to speed up the construction of…I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but I cannot sit here and do nothing._

 _I have also used my resources and influence to gain a discreet doctor to both help me keep track of my baby's growth, also to help provide an excuse to cover the pregnancy symptoms as I feel that our familial units aren't ready for such news._

 _It feels strange to be in amongst the hustle and bustle of normal life, compared to the isolation me and my brother unit had endured. I won't lie and say that I don't miss the time when it was just me and him, not factoring in the fear for our safety in._

 _Despite his weakened state, Lincoln has attempted to integrate himself with normality. He has expressed dismay about his friends being younger than him, making it understandably awkward to 'Hang out' with them. At least they understand the circumstances surrounding the issue, trying their best to be supportive._

 _We will see what the next week brings_

 _Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 _Entry 0023_

 _It is getting harder to hide my pregnancy, especially with the onset of morning sickness. I can feel suspicion beginning to set in around the house, our parent and sibling units are beginning to ask difficult questions to answer. I may need to begin encrypting my logs to ensure our secret remains hidden, as much as it pains me not being able to share my great news_

 _In other news, the Tachyon Removal and Elimination Device has been built. I need to recalibrate and tested to ensure that it does not have any adverse effects on Lincoln. I have high hopes that this will work in not only saving his life but also prolonging his lifespan_

 _I have to cut this log short as the doctor has arrived for my checkup_

 _Lisa Loud, Signing off_

* * *

 _Entry 0024_

 _Strange, very peculiar. The flood of Tachyon and Chronitons in my body have had a peculiar effect on my child, whom is growing at an accelerated rate. This baffled the local physician I hired to track the progress of my child's growth, resulting in a higher sum of money to keep him quiet_

 _As the doctor puts it, I am now six months into my pregnancy, and it is getting to the point that I can no longer hide this secret. I will discuss with Lincoln about how to proceed forward and if we finally tell our family_

 _I am all for keeping this quiet, as a means to protect Lincoln from the beating he is going to receive from our siblings and also the protecting of our child. While I am not usually a fan of using human emotions, but I cannot disregard the blatant fear coursing through my nervous system._

 _Only time will tell_

 _Lisa Loud, signing off_

* * *

 _Transcript – 001_

 _Time: 3:32 PM_

 _Location: Living Room, 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan_

 _Transcript Begins_

 _LISA: Ok, The transcript is up and running. Are you ready Lincoln?_

 _LINCOLN: As ready as I can be Lisa, you know considering. Look I know you want to keep this secret, but we can't hide your pregnancy any longer._

 _LISA: I know, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of how our family will react, what they'll do to you, to our baby, will they separate us?_

 _LINCOLN: I don't know Leese but just know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. No matter what, always and forever._

 _LISA: Thank you Lincoln, shall we go. As they say, face the music_

 _LINCOLN: Sure, but you might want to start a new transcript. Let's save this moment so we have something to look back to in many years_

 _LISA: You are right brother_

 _Transcript end_

 _Time: 3:52_

* * *

 ** _A/ N - Hi everybody, It's me again. I'm baaaaaaack, did you guys miss me. No, well too bad so sad. Well anyway, I will be getting back to my others, I'm in the process of writing more for em. Lately I have been sick as a dog and not been up for really writing but I'm back. You guys can thank BastardBadger for getting me off my lazy butt and back into writing. Check out his writing, it's pretty good._**

 ** _Anyway, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

 ** _Also, I wanted to give a special thanks to A Two Sided Figure, The Keeper of Worlds, Omega Ultra, Jasongd, Nuuo, BattleUnit3 and Many others for sticking with this story and supporting my writing. As terrible as I'm sure it is._**

 ** _Also, I've gotten reviews and messages saying I shouldn't just write in the diary format. So I bring you something new in the form of transcripts, gives a bit more character interaction and spices up the story a little so it's not just the same thing chapter after chapter_**

 ** _Review Time_**

 ** _The Keeper of Worlds: It's all good, like I said. I got it eventually, but I am glad there are those who would understand the science behind this_**

 ** _Jasongd: Thanks dude, I am glad that you've stuck around this long_**

 ** _Nuuo: Sorry for disappearing again but I got really busy then really sick. Sorry if I ruined the magic of the damaged code for you but I am glad you got a laugh out of it. Also most magician props are rigged, sleight of hand or have a trap door or hidden compartment, so nyeh. Well, this is quite a stressful situation, not just for our intrepid couple but also the family and friends but you will find out what happens soon._**

 ** _ImperialStar: Hello and Welcome to my story. I hope you've had a great stay and read. I'm sorry if the diary entries make it seem a little lacklustre. I'll try to include something different to spice things up. Also, you will find out soon how they will react_**

 ** _TwistedSyn: I am glad I could make this one hell of a ride for you._**

 ** _Guest Stereotype: I'm not dead yet bucko. I may have also forgotten what cipher I used but there is a way to crack the code but there is no real need to. Like me and Nuuo pointed out, it was used to add the word count._**

 ** _Anyway. Don't forget to leave a review with any criticisms, suggestions or questions you might have, and I'll try to address them in the next chapter._**

 ** _Until next time my friends, Ciao for now._**


	8. Chapter 8

Locked in Time

* * *

 _Transcript – 002_

 _Lori: Is it on Lisa? Can we begin?_

 _Lisa: Yes, it appears to be running. You may begin_

 _Lori: I don't know why you need it but anyway I literally call this meeting to order._

 _-A shoe bangs against a wooden object-_

 _Lori: Lisa, you said that you some important news to share_

 _Lisa: Yes, I have two pieces of news. One is regarding our brothers' condition and the other is regarding my own condition_

 _Luna: What's up Brainiac? What's wrong with Lincoln_

 _Lincoln: If I may. Sorry Lisa but they can't understand science speak as well as I can. To get to the point. Well my body is filled with particles and it's killing my body._

 _Everyone (Sans Lisa): What?!_

 _Lincoln: It's ok, Lisa has built a machine that will use the particles in my body to fix the damage and maybe reverse the age change_

 _Leni: So, you're going to be ok?_

 _Lincoln: Yes Leni, I'll be fine so don't cry_

 _Lana: So, what about you Lisa, you went through the same things Linc did. Does that mean you're going to die to?_

 _Lisa: No, because my physical condition is different to Lincoln and something utilising the particles so it being affected instead of me_

 _Lori: Lisa, what does that mean? Are you…?_

 _Lisa: I'm pregnant_

 _-Stunned pause before Unintelligible yelling and ranting-_

 _Lincoln: ENOUGH!_

 _Lori: Shut up you pervert, who could you do that to Lisa. You make me sick_

 _Luan: What do you say after committing incest? No Chromo!_

 _Lynn: Shut Up Luan!_

 _Leni: Why is everyone angry? Isn't a baby a good thing?_

 _Lori: Not when it's a product of incest_

 _Lisa: Lori, Enough. Don't blame Lincoln. It was my doing. I initiated sex while he was drunk. I forgot to remember protection. This is on me_

 _Lincon: Leese…_

 _Lisa: No Lincoln. I don't regret it happening, nor do I regret professing my love for you or agreeing to marry you. I love you Lincoln Loud and I will make sure nothing pulls us apart. Not even our own family_

 _-Sad sniffle-_

 _Luna: We're not going to break you two apart little dude_

 _Lori: Like hell we…_

 _Luna: Shut it Lori, Look at them. They're happy and while I don't approve about what happened. I'm not going to let them be shunned by their own family._

 _Leni, Lucy and Lana: Yeah!_

 _Lincoln: I'm happy it happened because I got to be with the girl I love. Lori you should know what it's like to be able to be close to the one you love_

 _Lori: I… You're right I'm sorry Lincoln but you know incest is illegal right and you had sex with a minor_

 _Lisa: I was well within my right mind to know what I was getting into. I am not a child Lori; in fact I possess an intellect far superior to most adults_

 _Lincoln: Lisa, you know that probably wouldn't hold up in court_

 _Lori: Well, let's hope it never comes to that_

* * *

 _Entry 0025_

 _Telling our siblings went over as well as can be expected but I do believe we have convinced them to keep quiet on the matter. Tell our parents was a similar endeavour, as they reacted in a hostile manner at first. They threatened to call the police and force me to terminate the pregnancy._

 _Unsurprisingly, Lincoln was able to salvage the situation. After we explained our feelings and how both of us had been possessing them for some time and that it had been me to initiate both the relationship and the sexual encounter. We also used the same logic that we used on Lori, which had work for the most part. Lincoln assured them that he had no feeling for any of his other sisters_

 _Regardless of they're hostilities, they agreed to allow the relationship as long as nobody gets hurt and remains consensual. An acceptable term considering the circumstances, one less problem so we can focus on Lincoln's health._

 _The designs and construction of my new device have come along excellently, but it proposes a dilemma. I have figured a way to safely extract a few of the latent chronitons from myself, using them on a few test mice. My findings have shown a puzzling dilemma, giving me one of two options that both present an unfavourable outcome._

 _Tests on the mice show that the chronitons can be used to drastically increase subject's lifespan by establishing a sort of chrono lock, even when using a very small amount of the particles. My hypothesis indicates that due to the massive quantity of particles in Lincoln's body, he could be rendered nearly immortal. This is unfavourable to myself and Lincoln, as I do not have nearly as many particles throughout my being. This means I would live for maybe a few centuries, as would our child._

 _The second set of studies show that, using the chronitons to revert to a previous state in time will not only reset the subjects age but their memories as well. My hypothesis Indicates that using this method on Lincoln would give Lincoln back the childhood he missed out on and remove the trauma he suffered but at the cost of losing all memories of our relationship, the conception of our child and all the bonding we engaged in. He will stop being the man I love and simply go back to being my brother._

 _I don't know how to decide which course of action to choose, but my indecision is killing him with every wasted second, I spend trying to decide._

* * *

 ** _A/n – Hello again, dear readers. Well to whomever still reads my writing, considering I haven't posted much recently. I am sorry, I guess I just haven't had anything good enough for you guys to read. I pride myself in having an interesting and engaging story, something you look forward to reading. That high expectation plus writer's block makes it hard to publish anything._**

 ** _But never fear, I finally churned out something for you guys to read. I do hope it's up to the standard I have set for myself, if not I may go cry in a corner._**

 ** _Review time_**

 ** _C0rrupt3dSpy: Yeh, still alive my friend. So along as you guys keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep pumping out chapters_**

 ** _Tristen: This is fiction, so the reaction might not be totally realistic. Oh well._**

 ** _Jasongd: Thanks, I hope it was enjoyable and to you guys satisfaction._**

 ** _NoSoul01: Nothing like binge reading a great story, I do it quite often. It makes me sad when I reach a stories end, or the last chapter written. So, I get your feelings there buddy._**

 ** _TheAllSeeingEye4812: Thanks for your patronage._**

 ** _Omega Ultra: Hey, thanks for your continued readership. I'm sorry everything so brief, I don't wanna write too much and ruin the style, but I'll endeavour to write more for you. Thanks for your advice, if you have any more please don't be afraid to let me know._**

 ** _As usual, let me know what your thoughts are on this. Did I do good, is it emotional enough, does it have a good impact or is it terrible or rushed or whatever. Let me know what you guys think, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

 ** _Also, please check out my friend BastardBadger._**

 ** _With that shameless plug over, I will bid you all a due. Ciao for now and until next time my dear readers._**


End file.
